Vampire's Disciple
by Someonetookthisname
Summary: After skipping over the Shadow Clone Technique Naruto finds out none of the other techniques are any easier to learn. In a rushed attempt to get something he tries the last move one the scroll and ends up sending himself to another world of magic, adventures, and cute girls. Dead Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat alone in small forest clearing in front of a scroll staring at it in annoyance as he slowly pulled it open. He had read the first technique was a clone technique and skipped over it. After going threw several more techniques he quickly realized each technique was more difficult than the last. He grew more and more panicked and pulled the scroll along faster and faster as he realized the deadline was approaching and there wasn't a single technique he thought he could do. He reached the end and stared at the technique and sat stunned for a minute.

"Argh!" He screamed in rage. "There isn't a single one of these I can do!"

He huffed and briefly despaired as he stared at the scroll. He shook his head and smacked his cheeks.

"Okay let's just try this one." Naruto said with a surge of determination.

He took the last move on the list and read the directions it was just a few seals and a small amount of blood. He bit down on his thumb flew through the seals a surge of chakra swirled around him as he slammed his hand on the ground creating a massive cloud of smoke. As it cleared Naruto stood unmoving in the middle of the field like nothing happened. He screamed and tried again and again failing each time.

"One more!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as his hand hit the ground.

Another cloud of smoke appeared but this time neither Naruto nor the scroll was visible.

Naruto heard a splash and felt his knees colliding with something hard while his face landed on something softer but still a bit tough and he thought he heard a little girl scream. After a second he opened his eyes and saw an angry, wet, blonde girl glaring at him. He took a second to realize what his face was pressed against.

"Flat." Naruto said in a daze.

He had a brief moment of clarity before her fist collided and the world went black.

A couple of minutes later he woke up in a seated position, his back against the wall, head ringing from pain. He looked up and a girl with long blond hair and and blue eyes clad only in a white towel with her arms crossed glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my bathroom?" She demanded.

"Uhh I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered. "And um I don't know."

"You don't know?" She asked rage barely contained.

"I did this move from the back of the scroll and there was this cloud of smoke and next thing I know I'm on my knees waste deep in water." Naruto said.

"Scroll?" The girl said raising an eyebrow and tapping a finger against her arm. "That one?"

She pointed at the tub and Naruto ran past her diving in the water and pulling out a round piece of wood with a piece of wet paper that tore off when he pulled it up.

"Shit!Shit!Shit!" Naruto said trying to pull the mass of wet paper and only succeeding in making a mass of paper mache. The girl stared on as Naruto leaned against the tub streaming tears and muttering. "I am so dead."

"What was that?" the girl asked. Fortunately for Naruto's cranium her curiosity outweighed her anger.

Naruto looked at her and without ever stopping the waterworks told her the whole story of the how he stole the scroll. The girl stared at him with simultaneously dumbfounded and actually slightly impressed. At the end of the story she face palmed.

"I can't believe you bought that story." She said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"There's no way that was a real test." She said. "You were probably just a scapegoat for the real thief."

Naruto's eyes went wide and muttered. "No. No way was I."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway tell me where your from." She said.

"Wait why?" Naruto asked.

"Because the sooner I find out the sooner you can be shipped off home and out of my hair." She said bluntly.

Naruto flinched at that but said. "The village hidden in the leaves."

"What?" The girl asked.

"The village." Naruto started again.

"I heard you the first time but I've never heard of the place." She said.

"What it's like the biggest ninja village of them all." Naruto said.

"Hmm well what country is it in?" She asked.

"The land of fire." Naruto answered.

"Okay which one of Mundus Magicus' hemispheres is that in?" She asked getting exasperated.

"Mundus Magicus?" Naruto asked.

"You've never heard of. What's japan?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Never heard of it." Naruto answered.

"Do you know what Ki or magic are?" She asked.

"Is that like chakra?" Naruto said.

The girl raised an eyebrow and stood thinking as Naruto stared at her confused. She cupped her chin in her hand and raised an eyebrow. She stroked her chin and smiled arrogantly as she looked at him. She eyed him over hungrily as she did.

"Boy do you know what dimensions are?" She asked.

"No idea." Naruto said with out a hint of sarcasm.

"To put it simply it's like two worlds separated by a wall." She explained. "I think you just punched a hole in that wall and went through it."

"Wait! What? I'm in a whole different world? How will I get home? How will I become Hokage? Whose going to water my plants?" Naruto shouted.

The girl slapped him. "Calm down."

Naruto glared at her rubbing his cheek and opened his mouth but the girl didn't give him a chance to speak.

"If you were able to open a hole and come through one way, then you can go the other." She said. "We just have to figure out how, and you were lucky enough to meet me. I am the great mage Evangeline McDowell. If anyone can help you get out of here its me."

Naruto went starry eyed and clung to her excited saying. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Hold on I didn't say I'd help you for free." She said trying to look dignified and threatening while tomato red in a wet towel. "If you want my help you'll have to help me with something."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing difficult, but I can't use my full power right now. I can regain the absolute best in a week but for that I'll need to regain a bit more of my power to pull it off." Eva said. "All I need from you is a bit of your own strength and I'll be able to send you home easily."

"Okay." Naruto agreed with out a moments hesitation.

"Well then we have an agreement." Eva said, leaning in close she bit down on Naruto's shoulder with a loud chomp.

Naruto let out a yelp as he felt Eva drink several mouth fulls of his blood and let go stepping back. He looked at her and she looked satisfied as she licked some stray drops from her lips. Naruto clutched his bloodstained shoulder and just stared at her having know idea how to respond. He ended up staring right at her as her towel fell off and rocketed into the air smashing his head against the ceiling and knocking himself out.

"_Thats two. How much blood does he have." _She thought dead pan. "Chachamaru we have a guest bring come put him on the couch."

She wrapped herself back up and smiled. _"So much power in just a few gulps." _

The door opened a few minutes later and a robot girl with a blank expression walked in. She looked at the unconscious boy in the room and then the paper mache filled tub. She stepped up and picked the boy up to take him to the couch to rest.

A few hours later Naruto slowly rose up and looked straight ahead. He heard the sound of birds chirping and the sun was in his eyes. Apparently it was morning and at some point he had gone from unconscious to just asleep.

"Ah you're awake." Evangeline said.

Naruto turned around to find the vampire walking by followed by Chachamaru holding a large bunch of books.

"What're those?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing you need to know about boy." Evangeline said stopping as Chachamaru continued on her way. "Now that your awake I need to lay down some ground rules for you."

Naruto was clearly annoyed at being ordered around by what seemed like a girl younger than him but nodded anyway. She was helping him get home after all.

"First you can't leave this house." Evangeline said.

"What why?" Naruto whined.

"Because I said so." Eva ordered threateningly.

Naruto pouted and looked away which Eva took as agreement.

"If you want food or something to drink call for Chachamaru and she'll get it for you." Eva said. "Second you're never to come to me. If I want you I'll call for you other wise just watch TV., play a game, read a book I don't care just don't bother me."

Naruto looked at her for a minute and nodded.

"Third no one is aloud to find out about you." Eva said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Eva took a second to think of a way to phrase it. "Think of yourself as my secret weapon. If people know about you it defeats the entire purpose."

Naruto sat still thinking how cool it sounded being a secret weapon rather than why she needed a secret weapon in the first place. He nodded grinning widely.

"Lastly when I tell you to do something you do it. No questions asked, even if it breaks one of the first three rules." Eva said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

His stomach growled and Eva looked at him and sighed. "Chachamaru come feed our guest I've got research to do."

Eva walked off to a room in the back of the cottage and a few seconds after Chachamaru stepped out into the main room.

"What would you like?" She asked monotone.

"Cup ramen." Naruto said quickly.

Chachamaru nodded and without a word headed for the kitchen.

Naruto paused for a second before asking. "So how long until the full moon?"

"One week." She answered.

"What!" Naruto screamed. "Ah man what am I supposed to do for a week."

"I could bring you a book." Chachamaru said while the water heater was starting up.

Naruto sat thinking._ "I don't want to read, but what else can I do, uh train. No I can't go outside and she'd probably get mad at me for destroying her house. Can't explore, can't really even talk to anyone. I guess there's no choice... I have to, ugh, read." _

"I guess." Naruto said.

"I will show you where to find them." Chachamaru said.

Four minutes later Naruto was following Chachamaru into a small room with a large bottle inside. Chachamaru guided Naruto into the magic circle and in a flash of light he was in the room. When Naruto looked around he say that the place was a large resort. He stared awestruck at the place.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Mistress magic resort." Chachamaru answered. "Follow me the library is this way."

"Never mind If there's something like this I'll just train for a week." Naruto said.

"That would be a bad idea." Chachamaru informed. "Time here passes at a relative rate of one day inside for every hour outside. You would be in here for almost half a year."

Naruto paled as he thought of spending that long alone in a big bottle.

"The library is this way." Chachamaru said walking off.

Naruto followed close behind asking any random thing that came to mind. "So why does the little witch need to wait till the full moon?"

"The barrier restraining her powers is weakest during the full moon." Chachamaru answered.

"Oh." Naruto said. "So why is she stuck in a barrier?"

"The one who put it never returned to take it down." Chachamaru answered. They arrived at a large room full of bookshelves. "Non fiction is the shelves on the left hand side, Fiction is next to that, tomes of magic to the right of that, and the manga is the shelves closest to the right hand wall."

Naruto scanned over the shelves before focusing on the manga.

"One more thing, we can't leave the resort for a day, when you want to sleep I'll show you to one of the bed rooms." Chachamaru said.

"What a whole day?!" Naruto whined. He sighed shook his head and walked off into the manga looking for eight days worth of anything good. _"This is going to be a long week."_

* * *

Okay I'm taking requests, review or PM either is fine, on who all should be in the harem, I don't think it's a much of a spoiler that Eva's plan isn't exactly going to work, but I've got some conditions on those requests. And don't worry this should be the only chapter with a long end note.

1)I want a good reason, Not just a list or a name an actual solid reason. Better the reason better the odds simple as that. Also any interesting subplots thrown in help your odds a bit.

2)No requests for Konoka, Setsuna, and Eva. Eva is already in and Konoka and Setsuna are each others' love interest. Also it should go with out saying but I'll bring it up anyway just in case obviously no Naruto characters, because if I don't someones going to throw out some convoluted method of adding Hinata.

3)Reasonable numbers. Harems not going above six. So no suggesting half of the named female cast please.

4)Lastly while not most important I'd rather use something that hasn't been done in every story so, any suggestions to girls that aren't normally paired with Naruto and a solid reason will probably beat out equally good but over used examples.

I'll keep a short end note at the end of every chapter to keep you all updated on whose in and how many open spots are left.

Thanks for reading and hope you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat down on the couch in Eva's cottage between two stacks of manga. He had spent three straight days just reading them and was hoping it would last so he didn't have to fall back on actual books. Chachamaru was cleaning the living room with while once in awhile checking up where her mistress slept. Naruto looked up when he heard the sound of someone walking towards the stairs. He just barely saw Eva sway before she tripped down the stairs. Naruto launched himself and tried to catch her, instead he wound up in front of her cushioning her fall and possibly cracking a rib.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked wincing.

Eva's response was a pained groan and heavy breathing. Naruto turned to look at her. Her face was flushed, She was covered in sweat, and obviously dazed. Naruto put a hand against her forehead and slid his goggles out of the way to check his own.

"You're burning up!" He shouted worried.

Chachamaru came around calmly bending over to pick up the vampire. "It seem her allergies are acting up. The medicine is on the bottom shelf in the kitchen cupboard."

Naruto pulled himself up while Chachamaru carried Eva over to the couch brushing aside the stacks of comics. Naruto pulled a small bottle from the shelf and looked at it.

"Um Chachamaru it's empty." Naruto said.

Chachamaru looked up and nodded. "Then I will go get more, put the mistress in bed and watch over her."

"Okay." Naruto said.

He walked over and lifted Eva off the couch carefully as Chachamaru headed for the door. Naruto carried Eva up stairs in a bridal carry and set her on the bed.

"_Okay so she's got a fever so I should cool her down." _Naruto thought. _"How do I do that?" _

He stroked his chin for a few seconds before hoping down stairs and running into the kitchen. He ran around messing the place up horribly but eventually finding what he was looking for. He shoveled some ice into a plastic bag filled it the rest with water and tied it shut. He turned around and ran back up stairs sat next to Eva and wiped her brow with a wash cloth before putting the bag of ice water on her forehead. He covered her in a blanket and leaned back. Naruto spent the next hour alternating between wiping her brow and replacing her ice bag.

A knock at the door caught his attention. Naruto looked down at Eva sleeping peacefully shrugged and completely ignored the rule against letting people know about him. He hopped down to the first floor and pulled the door open, the person that knocked as a red headed boy about Naruto's height in a green suit.

"Who are you?" The two asked each other simultaneously.

"Name's Naruto." Naruto said.

"I'm Negi Springfield."Negi said and then held up a piece of paper. "I've come to deliver a letter of challenge to Evangeline san. Is she in?"

"Yeah but she's asleep right now." Naruto said. "Something about allergies."

"Really?" Negi asked completely dumbfounded by the idea of The Dark Evangal shut down by something so underwhelming.

"Yeah." Naruto answered. "I'm watching the little witch till Chachamaru gets back."

At that moment Negi's jaw almost dislocated from the force it dropped hearing some kid that didn't look any older than himself call Evangeline A.K. McDowell simply little witch. Naruto just stood there with a stupid grin on his face right up until a chair collided with his skull. Negi went white with shock and turned to find a flushed, angry Evangeline glaring down at the ground.

"What was rule number three?" Eva demanded angrily.

Naruto sat up rubbing the point the chair hit but otherwise unharmed. "Uh, No one can find out about me?"

"And what were you just doing?" She asked.

"Talking to that guy." Naruto said pointing at Negi.

Eva sputtered out something unintelligible in rage at Naruto's completely blunt admission of defiance.

"Are you sure you should be up throwing furniture?" Naruto asked actually sounding worried if anything.

Eva sputtered in rage at him and tried to reach something to throw at him but fell to her knees.

"See this wouldn't have happened if you stayed in bed." Naruto said.

"Hate you so much right now." Eva muttered weakly.

"Hey could you come back some other time?" Naruto asked Negi. "I think I need to stick her back in bed and get some more ice water."

Negi just nodded numbly, now thoroughly confused and trying to process exactly what had just happened. He headed out the door while Naruto hopped up to the second floor again. He reached down to pick up Eva. She stuck her arm out and tried to wave him off.

"I don't need your." Eva said trying to stand up and walk back to bed herself.

She took two steps and fell forward. Naruto caught her and felt her that her pajamas where soaked. He looked at Eva's face and she had gone back to breathing heavily and her eyes shut.

"Hey um can you change yourself?" He asked nervously.

Evangeline didn't respond.

"Ah damnit." Naruto said. "She's gonna kill me for this."

He laid her on the bed and hunted down another dry rag and another set of pajamas. He also preemptively shove some tissues in his nose. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he reached out blindly and grabbed around where he Eva was. He felt around until his stumbled on the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up slowly trying to get her shirt off blind. He got it over eventually and put his hand down on her again. His palm wound up over some small nub and she let out a quite moan. Naruto moved his hand down what felt like her chest and stomach getting a hold of the top of her pants which he quickly yanked off. He grabbed his dry rag and slowly worked his way around her body. Eva let out an occasional moan.

"_She must be pretty bad off is she's this restless." _Naruto thought putting away the wet rag and feeling around for the new pants.

He tried to slowly drag them on and at her hips realized he'd have to lift her off the ground. He let go of the edge with one hand and slid it up her to her waist trying to lift her. He felt something soft pressing against one side of his hand and hurriedly pulled up her pants and let go. Evangeline flinched when she hit the ground. Naruto saw everything in slow motion as Eva's eyes opened and she sat up. She looked at him still half asleep.

"What are you doing?" She slurred out still half asleep.

"Um you were sweaty so I wiped your head for you." Naruto lied through his teeth.

Eva stared a little dazed and said. "Just get out of here."

"Okay." Naruto said nodding with a large obviously fake smile.

Naruto quickly tried to scramble away.

"Wait." Eva said.

Naruto froze like a dear in headlights, he slowly turned his head back mechanically to her with a terrified look. Eva just rubbed her eyes and Naruto wondered how something so cute could be so pants crapingly terrifying.

"Come over here. I've got an idea." Eva said.

Naruto stepped over slowly moving like stiff jointed robot.

"Take off your shirt and kneel down." Eva ordered.

Naruto did just that and felt time slow down again as she leaned in and chomped down on his neck. Naruto felt blood flow through his new wound.

"_Thank god these bites heal fast." _Naruto thought. _"Magic is awesome." _

Eva pulled back with a satisfied look. Naruto grabbed his shirt and jacked and slipped back and walked back to the stairs. He almost made it before for a drop off blood dripped from Eva's mouth and landed on her stomach. She looked down and saw that she was wearing different pants and topless.

"Nar-u-to." Eva said slowly and angry.

Naruto promptly shit a brick and turned around to find Eva glaring at him.

"It's not what it looks like." Naruto said turning back and waving his hands back and forth.

He regretted this instantly. Evangeline actually managed to overcome her fever through sheer rage long enough to drop kick him right in the balls. Naruto let out a little yelp and flew off the second floor.

Chachamaru came through the front door in time to see Naruto land on his back on the first floor barely conscious and crying. Chachamaru didn't show any reaction instead simply pulling out Eva's medicine.

"Mistress I'm back." Chachamaru said.

"Good bring that to me then throw that thing in the back closet would you." Eva said.

Chachamaru brought Eva a glass of water and some pills before gently placing Naruto into a closet.

"I'll get you some ice and pain killers." Chachamaru said.

Naruto attempted to thank her but only managed and pitiful squeak. Chachamaru went off and Naruto tried to plan his revenge through his pain. It wasn't working to well. Naruto took several hours, four high strength pain killers, and enough ice to chill an active volcano he finally managed to think up a plan. He listened intently at the door waiting for the sound of walking to fade away completely.

"_This could take a ow ow ow gotta watch how I lean." _Naruto thought. _"But soon I will have my revenge. Oh yes I will have my revenge. MWA HA HA HA HA!" _

Naruto quickly grew bored and started playing with whatever he could find lying around. Chachamaru opened the door to find Naruto playing some plastic coat hangers like spoons. Naruto jumped up excitedly and ran for the door only for Chachamaru to put a hand out.

"Mistress ordered you stay in here for the night." Chachamaru said handing him a blanket and a pillow. "Try to get comfortable I'll let you out in the morning."

Naruto sighed when she shut the door and heard a the sound of a chair being put in front of the door. Naruto leaned back against the wall and started thinking his way out of the problem. When he was sure the coast was clear he undid some wire hangers and jury rigged a hook out of it. He tied a piece of ninja wire and looped it around and in a few minute had it tied around the bottom of one of the chair legs. He gently pried the chair away from the door and quietly exited with an evil grin.

"_Pay back time." _Naruto thought.

He quietly crept into the kitchen and found a pot, a couple bottles, and a box of matches. Naruto snuck out of the house shutting the door behind him. He pulled out a kunai and left a trail of small markings to guide him back. Once he thought he was far enough away he pulled few branches and leaves down from the nearby and started a fire, set the pot on it, poured in the water, and leaned back.

Naruto grinned evilly thinking of the look on Eva's face when she woke up the next morning with wet sheets. He was distracted enough that if it hadn't been for a snapping twig he never would have even known someone was coming, and not being particularly subtle about it. Naruto scurried up a tree and looked down at the fire. A few seconds later an older looking man in a suit with a cigarette in his mouth wandered into the clearing and stared at the fire. He looked around once and lifted the pot and used the water inside to put out the fire before walking off.

Naruto listened till he couldn't here any more foot steps before sneaking down. He lifted the pot out of the fire disappointed that he had been denied the chance to get even with the little witch that left him twitching in a closet in the worst pain he'd ever felt.

"Hello there." Said a decidedly calm sounding male voice. "Want to tell me what your doing here?"

Naruto turned around and the same suited old man stood looking amused at him. A smart person would have been wary of anyone that could sneak up on them like that. Naruto was not a smart person so instead he flung a pot at the guys head. The man effortlessly sidestepped the cooking utensil and got ready to grab Naruto.

Naruto hurled a hand full of dirt at his face which actually did manage to at least put out the cigarette. Takamichi vanished in the blink of an eye and Naruto was lifted off his feet by the collar of his jacket. Naruto squirmed a bit and reached into his kunai holster pulled out a single purple orb and tossed it at the ground. A cloud of smoke engulfed the duo and Naruto raised his arms and fell out of his jacket. He bolted for to the right sacrificing the article of clothing to follow an old mantra. He who pranks and runs away sometimes gets to pull another before he gets caught.

Takamichi shook his head surprised that the kid had been carrying a smoke bomb of all things. He held up the discarded jacket and looked around for any tracks the kid had left. He had vanished into the night surprisingly effectively for some one with bright yellow hair, and orange pants. If it hadn't been for a few snapped branches he might have gotten away without Takamichi knowing where to follow. He walked along following a trail of a few minor give aways, a broken branch hear, some disturbed grass there. For a kid probably no older than Negi it was actually pretty hard to follow.

He finally reached a clearing where the trail simply stopped. He looked over carefully and couldn't find a hint of the kid anywhere. He looked around the area completely stumped as to where Naruto had vanished to. He took a few steps in the direction the trail had pointed before, that being his best clue at the moment, and suddenly something tugged at his foot and he tripped. It only took a second for him to regain his balance but in that second a ball of black and orange fury hand descended from the trees directly onto his head. Something solid whacked against the back of his head that if not for his having a magic barrier would have left him dazed at least.

Takamichi swung back and knocked back Naruto who was wielding knobbed branch as a club. Naruto rushed his opponent still hoping the blow to the head would have him off guard. Takamichi flash stepped out of the way and in a single blow to fast for the untrained eye struck Naruto on the chin.

"Owww." Naruto whined.

He glared at Takamichi who was stunned by the fact that he was still standing. Naruto charged screaming with his club and was struck a second time this one knocking him on his back. Takamichi checked carefully to see if he was out after this one. Naruto had lost his club and his eyes had rolled back into his head.

"_Tough kid." _Takamichi thought relieved shaking his hand.

* * *

Yeah Naruto took two hits. He may not be skilled but he's still a tank and Takamichi wasn't exactly taking him seriously. And he broke all four rules in the course of a day raise your hand if your actually surprised.

I'm actually surprised this got so many responses in just a few days after the first chapter came out. I was expecting ten suggestions at best. Having a bit of trouble picking the last two spots, I've narrowed it down to Yue- Opposites attract can be a good source of humor and she's a good counter point , Ku- their both excitable fighters who love a challenge, Mana, Akira- mature one that can still haul off and smack Naruto upside the head when he gets too rowdy, and Anya- she's kind got the same hotheadedness Asuna does without being over used and this is one of very few stories she can actually be a serious choice instead of a throw away joke precocious crush. I've decided against Asuna because I just don't see pre time skip Naruto and her getting along that well post time skip where Naruto's more mature(for Naruto anyway everything's relative after all) sure but pre time skip he tends to hold a grudge and be a lot more impulsive so kind of hard sell, and against Kaede because well they're both ninjas, though I generally don't think of Naruto as a ninja till after training with Kakashi, is kind of a weak reason and the only one anyone gave for her.

Harem Eva, Chachamaru, Fuka, Ako,


	3. Dead Fic

This was done in response to a request. This story is dead on my end. At some point I stopped writing due to being busy and by the time I got the free time to work on stories my interest in Naruto had faded the point of not really having any interest beyond reading a couple of fanfics I consider better than canon. any one who wants to take this stories Ideas go ahead. For the people that might want to keep reading something I've written I've got a few Ideas sitting around and am opening a poll and for what will take this ones place.

*Edit* Poll was closed.


	4. AN: Replacement story

One of the two replacement stories is up. It's the only story on my page with out Naruto listed in the stories it's from called Life as a Familiar. Also the first chapter did end up short due to having to solve one long term bit of planning that I don't know how to do one part and need to figure it out. It's a rare case where asking the audience is the best solution. Once that's done the remaining chapters will be longer but I need this one thing resolved to plan any further plots. Any one who is reading please give the poll on my page quick look.

If story isn't there yet try back in a few hours they tend to show up faster in some places than others.


End file.
